Supernatural (2005 series)
Supernatural (TV series; 2005 - present) Male Deaths *Jake Abel (Episode 5.22 Swan Song) *Doug Abrahams (Episode 10.6 Ask Jeeves) *Mark Acheson (Episode 10.12 About a Boy) *Jensen Ackles (Episode 1.22 Devil's Trap, Episode 3.11 Mystery Spot, Episode 3.16 No Rest for the Wicked, Episode 4.15 Death Takes a Holiday, Episode 5.4 The End, Episode 5.16 Dark Side of the Moon, Episode 7.23 Survival of the Fittest, Episode 9.23 Do You Believe in Miracles, Episode 11.17 Red Meat) (all resurrected) *Norman Armour (Episode 1.10 Asylum) *Cameron Bancroft (Episode 7.9 How to win Friends and Influence Monsters) *Demore Barnes (Episode 6.3 The Third Man) *Jim Beaver (Episode 5.22 Swan Song, Ep. 7.10 Death's Door, Ep. 9.1 I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here) *Michael Blackman Beck (Episode 7.14 Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie) *Peter Benson (Episode 1.10 Asylum'') *Jeff Branson (Episode 10.8 Book of the Damned) *Tom Butler (Episode 1.11 Scarecrow) *Robert Curtis Brown (Episode 3.4 Sin City) *Sterling K. Brown (Episode 3.7 Fresh Blood) *Roy Campsall (Episode 1.02 Wendigo) *Curtis Caravaggio (Episode 1.19 Provenance, Episode 8.15 Man's Best Friend with Benefits) *Osric Chau (Episode 9.09 Holy Terror) *Warren Christie (Episode 1.20 Dead Man's Blood) *Troy Clare (Episode 1.03 Dead in the Water) *Dameon Clarke (Episode 4.04 Metamorphosis) *Gary Cole (Episode 2.18 Hollywood Babylon) *Misha Collins (Episode 5.22 Swan Song, Ep. 6.15 French Mistake, Ep. 7.2 Hell, Cruel World, Ep. 9.3 I'm No Angel) (all resurrected), Episode 12.23 All Along the Watchtower) *Jack Conley (Episode 4.06 Yellow Fever) *Bruce Dawson (Episode 1.03 Dead in the Water) *Michael Daingerfield (Episode 1.08 Bugs) *Brian Doyle-Murray (Episode 6.15 The French Mistake) *Treva Etienne (Episode 10.20 Angel Heart) *Brendan Fletcher (Episode 1.14 Nightmare) *Edward Foy (Episode 7.10 Death's Door) *Spencer Garrett (Episode 3.8 A Very Supernatural Christmas) *Jason Gedrick (Episode 2.7 The Usual Suspects) *Derek Gilroy (Episode 7.19 Of Grave Importance) *Jon Gries (Episode 8.9 Citizen Fang) *Markus Flannagan (Episode 10.22 The Prisoner) *Kurt Fuller (Episode 5.18 Point of No Return) *Adam J. Harrington (Episode 9.14 Captives) *Matthew Harrison (Episode 10.6 Ask Jeeves) *Grant Harvey (Episode 11.14 The Vessel) *David Haydn-Jones (Episode 12.22 Who We Are) *Christopher Heyerdahl (Episode 4.16 On The Head of a Pin) *Gary Hetherington (Episode 1.13 Route 666) *Aaron Hill (Episode 11.1 Out of the Darkness, Into the Fire) *Aldis Hodge (Episode 2.22 All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2) *David Hoflin (Episode 10.22 The Prisoner) *Ashton Holmes (Episode 9.6 Heaven Can Wait) *Bobby Hosea (Episode 2.9 Croatoan) *James Immekus (Episode 9.14 Captives) *Paul Jarrett (Episode 1.04 Phantom Traveler) *John Dennis Johnston (Episode 1.15 The Benders) *Tyler Johnston (Episode 8.10 Torn and Frayed) *Brandon Jones (Episode 8.4 Bitten) *Daniel Hugh Kelly (Episode 1.03 Dead in the Water) *Ross Kohn (Episode 1.01 Pilot) *John Lafayette (Episode 2.8 Crossroad Blues) *Ron Lea (Episode 4.4 Metamorphosis) *Fredric Lehne (Episode 2.22 All Hell Breaks Loose 2) *David Lewis (Canadian) (Episode 8.4 Bitten) *Chad Lindberg (Episode 2.21 All Hell Breaks Loose 1) *Hal Linden (8.13 Everybody Hates Hitler) *Michael Massee (Episode 3.7 Fresh Blood) *Cameron McDonald (Episode 1.14 Nightmare) *Gil McKinney (Episode 9.17 Mother's Little Helper *Don McManus (Episode 4.7 Its the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester) *Kevin McNulty (Episode 10.6 Ask Jeeves) *Sean Millington (Episode 1.07 Hook Man) *Duncan Minett (Episode 1.05 Bloody Mary) *The Miz (Episode 11.15 Beyond the Mat) *David Monahan (Episode 2.13 Houses of the Holy) *Cory Monteith (Episode 1.02 Wendigo) *Jeffrey Dean Morgan (Episode 2.1 In My Time of Dying) *Corin Nemec (Episode 6.10 Caged Heat) *Ty Olsson (Episode 8.19 Taxi Driver, Episode 10.9 The Werther Project) *Timothy Omundson (Episode 10.14 The Executioner's Song) *Tom O'Brien (Episode 3.14 Long Distance Call) *Jared Padalecki (Episode 2.21 All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1, Episode 4.8 Wishful Thinking, Episode 4.15 Death Takes a Holiday, Episode 5.13 The Song Remains the Same, Episode 5.16 Dark Side of the Moon, Episode 5.22 Swan Song, (resurrected) *David Paetkau (Episode 6.2 Two and a Half Men) *Leigh Parker (Episode 8.4 Bitten) *Aleks Paunovic (Episode 6.8 All Dogs Go to Heaven, Episode 11.15 Beyond the Mat) *Mark Pellegrino (Episde 5.22 Swan Song) *Tahmoh Penikett (Episode 9.23 Do You Believe in Miracles?) *Mitch Pileggi (Episode 4.3 In the Beginning, Episode 6.16 ....And Then There Were None) *Connor Price (Episode 10.22 The Prisoner *Avery Raskin (Episode 1.14 Nightmare) *Joseph D. Reitman (Episode 6.5 Live Free or Twihard) *Callum Keith Rennie (Episode 1.02 Wendigo) *Oliver Rice (8.13 Everybody Hates Hitler) *Jake Richardson (Episode 6.14 Supernatural Mannequin 3: The Reckoning) *Julian Richings (Episode 10.23 Brother's Keeper) *Sebastian Roché (Episode 6.22 The Man Who Knew Too Much) *Sean Rogerson (Episode 2.13 Houses of the Holy) *Aaron Rota (Episode 1.03 Dead in the Water) *John Rubinstein (Episode 4.12 Criss Angel is a Douchebag) *Russell Sams (Episode 7.15 Repo Man) *Mark Sheppard (Episode 12.23 All Along the Watchtower) *Daryl Shuttleworth (Episode 1.04 Phantom Traveler) *Kavan Smith (Episode 9.16 Blade Runners) *Johnny Sneed (Episode 7.07 The Mentalists) *Joseph Julian Soria (Episode 9.13 the Purge) *Richard Speight Jr. (Episode 5.19 Hammer of the Gods) *Sebastian Spence (Episode 1.22 Devil's Trap) *Patrick Stafford (Episode 8.5 Blood Brother) *Richard Stroh (Episode 11.14 The Vessel) *Todd Stashwick (Episode 4.05 Monster Movie) *James Patrick Stuart (Episode 7.23 Survival of the Fittest) *Stephen Monroe Taylor (Episode 9.9 Holy Terror) *Graham Wardle (Episode 8.22 Clip Show) *Stoney Westmoreland (Episode 3.12 Jus in Bello) *Charles Malik Whitfield (Episode 3.12 Jus In Bello) *Steven Williams (Episode 6.16 ....And Then There Were None) *Robert Wisdom (Episode 4.16 On the Head of a Pin) *Rick Worthy (Episode 12.14 The Raid) Female Deaths *Nicki Lynn Aycox (Episode 1.22 Devil's Trap) *Brenda Bakke (Episode 10.19 The Werther Project) *Sasha Barrese (Episode 3.4 Sin City) *Sonja Bennett (Episode 2.9 Croatoan) *Amber Benson (Episode 6.19 Mommy Dearest) *Ashley Benson (Episode 4.7 Its the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester) *Julie Benz (Episode 1.12 Faith) *Elizabeth Blackmore (Episode 12.22 Who We Are) *Katherine Boecher (Episode 4.22 Lucifer Rising) *Amber Borycki (Episode 1.03 Dead in the Water) *Bethany Brown (Episode 11.15 Beyond the Mat) *Cindy Busby (Episode 8.22 Clip Show) *Erin Cahill (Episode 3.9 Malleus Maleficarum) *Janene Carleton *Lauren Cohan (Episode 3.15 Time Is On My Side) *Taylor Cole (Episode 8.22 Clip Show) *Ruth Connell (Episode 12.23 All Along the Watchtower [Off-screen]) *Felicia Day (Episode 9.4 Slumber Party) *Traci Dinwiddie (Episode 4.15 Death Takes a Holiday) *Alexia Fast (Episode 7.13 The Slice Girls) *Tamara Feldman (Episode 2.4 Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things) *Samantha Ferris (Episode 5.10 Abandon All Hope) *Courtney Ford (Episode 12.23 All Along the Watchtower) *Zoe Fraser (Episode 11.13 Love Hurts) *Carrie Genzel (Episode 1.08 Bugs) *Aimee Garcia (Episode 3.12 Jus In Bello) *Leisha Hailey (Episode 10.20 Angel Heart) *Barbara Eve Harris (Episode 11.22 We Happy Few) *Jessica Heafey (Episode 6.16 And Then There Were None) *Tricia Helfer (Episode 2.16 Roadkill) *Paris Hilton (Episode 5.5 Fallen Idols) *Alaina Huffman (Episode 9.21 King of the Damned) *Jovanna Huguet (Episode 1.05 Bloody Mary) *Katharine Isabelle (Episode 2.21 All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1) *Rebecca Jenkins (Episode 1.12 Faith) *P. Lynn Johnson (Episode 1.11 Scarecrow) *Karin Konoval (Episode 9.7 Bad Boys) *Hannah Levien (Episode 10.5 Fan Fiction) *Shannon Lucio (Episode 9.3 I’m No Angel) *Pippa Mackie (Episode 10.6 Ask Jeeves) *Kayla Mae Maloney (Episode 5.17 99 Problems) *Laci J Mailey (Episode 11.2 Form and Void) *Julia Maxwell (Episode 6.19 Mommy Dearest) *Lindsey McKeon (Episode 9.22 Stairway to Heaven) *Mercedes McNab (Episode 3.7 Fresh Blood) *Julie McNiven (Episode 5.13 The Song Remains the Same) *Izabella Miko (Episode 10.6 Ask Jeeves) *Rachel Miner (Episode 8.17 Goodbye Stranger) *Genevieve Padalecki (Episode 4.22 Lucifer Rising) *Adrianne Palicki (Episode 1.01 Pilot) *Dedee Pfeiffer (Episode 4.19 Jump the Shark) *Grace Phipps (Episode 9.1 I Think I'm Gonna Like it Here) *Marisa Ramirez (Episode 3.9 Malleus Maleficarum) *Weronika Rosati (Episode 11.14 The Vessel) *Sarah Shahi (Episode 1.01 Pilot) *Chelan Simmons (Episode 1.05 Bloody Mary) *Samantha Smith (Episode 1.01 Pilot) *Jewel Staite (Episode 7.3 The Girl Next Door) *Serinda Swan (Episode 6.6 You Can't Handle the Truth) *Alona Tal (Episode 5.10 Abandon All Hope) *Amanda Tapping (Episode 8.23 Sacrifice) *Emily Tennant (Episode 10.4 Paper Moon) *Keegan Connor Tracy (Episode 2.7 The Usual Suspects) *Kim Johnston Ulrich (Episode 6.22 The Man Who Knew Too Much) *Emmanuelle Vaugier (Episode 2.17 Heart) *Lanette Ware (Episode 6.22 The Man Who Knew Too Much) *Karly Warkentin (Episode 1.10 Asylum'') *Bellamy Young (Episode 5.1 Sympathy for the Devil) *Bronagh Waugh (Episode 12.1 Keep Calm and Carry On) Category:TV Series Category:2005 TV series debuts Category:WB TV series Category:CW TV series Category:Horror Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Slasher